Prophecy of Unicron
by saberstorm
Summary: Sequel to Dragoon Galaxy’s Blooming Mountain Love. Undergoing major rewrite. CobyxLori
1. In Tribute

Return to the Mountains

Prophecy of Unicron

Summary: The continuation of Dragoon Galaxy's Blooming Mountain Love. Coby and Lori's parents don't take the news of their new relationship too well. To escape the tension, the couple leave for the mountains again, only to find out that Coby being absorbed into the Matrix carries a price.

Author's Note: Renamed to fit the story better.

Chapter 1: In Tribute

Lori opened her eyes sleepily. She smiled as she heard her companion snore slightly as he slept. She looked up into his face, still tired and showing signs of being in a stasis chamber for three months. Three months of worried parents, exposed secrets, and – Lori shuddered – her father trying to set her up with someone other than him. To keep his mouth shut, she actually went on two of them, but they both turned out to be boys with more hormones than brains. She snuggled closer to her lover, burying her face into his chest. Coby was the one for her, and now he really was hers, and she was his. Even in his sleep, he reacted to her, his arms holding her tighter as his hands gently stroked her spine. She sighed in pleasure, remembering the previous night's events.

**Flashback**

"_Hey there beautiful, did you miss me?" a husky voice asked nibbling on her earlobe as his hands massaged her breasts._

"_C-Coby? W-What are you… doing?" she stuttered not finding the strength to stop his hands._

"_Just showing the woman I love how much I appreciate you watching over me for three months," he replied tweaking her nipples making her gasp at the unfamiliar sensation. "You can ask questions later, just enjoy."_

"_But… I-I ," she sentence was cut short as Coby applied his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin making her moan and arch her neck._

"_I don't want to do anything you don't," he reassured her. "If you want me to stop, you just have to tell me."_

"_I don't want you to stop, but Ineedtotellyousomething," she said in a rush. He paused to let her breathe. "I want to be yours, and yours only. While I was Megatron's prisoner, and he told me he planned to rape me, my first thought was that I wanted you to be my first. But then, watching you in that tank, I realized that I was wrong. I want you to be my only, to be your only."_

"_You flatter me," he chuckled, resuming massaging her breasts. "I feel the same way, Lori. I love you, and I mean that, with all my heart. When it came to you, I never thought about you as a 'first', because I wanted to love you forever. Right now, I just want to pleasure you for looking after me. Sometimes, I would become conscious again for a few moments, and I would see you. I saw you tell our parents about what we did camping, and how you handled it. I also saw my dad hand my mom some money."_

"_They were betting on us?" Lori asked._

"_Probably, since I actually talked to them about my feelings for you a whole lot. That's why my dad got me those binoculars, because he wanted me to see what you were like when I wasn't around you, so I could be sure of your feelings. He did the same thing to Mom in fact, though she asked him why he had them set up to block her nudity. Apparently, she felt flattered that the hottest boy in her high school class would actually think of looking at her, or so she says," Coby replied. "Dad actually gave me something a few days before we left. I'm guessing he was betting with Mom as to whether or not I'd use it. Now is as good as a time as ever, though, as I was planning to use it at the end of the trip." He reached out of the shower for a minute, wrapping his other hand around her middle and pulling her close. Then he brought his hand in, showing her the sparkling ring he had grabbed. "This is going to sound cliché, but would you marry me?"_

_Lori looked at the ring, desperately wanting to take it. But could she? "Coby, we're too young to get married," she said, disappointed._

_He chuckled, "The law says that we have to wait until we're 18 to get married. It says nothing about getting engaged. I know, because Dad proposed to Mom when he was 15. She turned him down, and he tried every year for 3 more years before she said yes. She told him that she was worried that her parents wouldn't like him. They still don't, in fact."_

"_Your family is weird," Lori laughed, taking the ring and placing it on her finger. "I would love to be a part of it."_

_Coby smiled and then began to kiss her neck again, making her moan. "Now, what would you like me to do to pleasure you, my queen?"_

_Lori knew what she wanted, and turned around in his arms to rub her leg against his and catch him in a deep kiss. She smiled, looking him in the eye as she answered, "I want you to make love to me, Coby. And don't worry, because for the three months I've watched you, I've also been taking something to prepare me for this moment."_

_The entire next hour was filled with nothing more than laughter, excitement, and passion as they fulfilled their desire for each other. For that time, nothing more existed except for them and the love they shared._

**End Flashback**

"Lori?"

The sound of Coby's voice brought her back to reality. She kissed him lightly and said, "Just remembering last night."

"And how do you feel?" he asked. "You did seem tired afterward, and I did have to carry you here from the bathroom because you could hardly stand."

"Never better," she replied. "But I have been wondering, how did you get here in 10 minutes when Scattershot told me 30?"

Coby blushed and chuckled, "I couldn't take seeing you feel so alone anymore and broke the pod right after you left. Scattershot shouldn't have let me help him construct those things here. I made Scattershot tell me where you were and came here. I did have to threaten to remove his audio receptors to do so, though."

"Good for you!" Lori laughed, kissing him. The kiss quickly deepened until Coby moved down and began sucking on her breasts. Lori moaned in pleasure, panting in desire. "Now, Coby! Please, do it now!"

He obliged, covering her mouth with his to muffle her scream of joy as he entered her. He held onto her as she squirmed in delight as he made love to her, hearing only her cries of ecstasy. He did everything he could to make her feel as much pleasure as possible. She, in turn, gave in completely and let him take control, enjoying the feeling of having him show her just how much he loved her. For them, there was more than physical attraction being expressed, it was a promise meant to last forever, a promise of undying love and live. It was what every couple either wished for, or had: a bond unbreakable by even time itself.

It was a bond that would be tested to every limit soon, and it would prevail.


	2. Meet the Parents

Return to the Mountains

Prophecy of Unicron

Chapter 2: Meet the Parents

Coby enjoyed hearing Lori's sighs of pleasure as he massaged her sore muscles. The hot water that was sprayed on them by the shower helped ease the aftereffects of their previous activities. Coby was surprised at how sore he was. He thought he was stronger than that. It seemed his body thought otherwise.

He squirted some more soap in his had and continued to wash his lover. He was finished with her legs and back, and now proceeded to her front. She purred as his hands touched sensitive parts of her body, enjoying the warmth she felt from his hands.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much better," Lori replied, and then snickered. "Who knew sex had aftereffects?"

"Probably our parents," Coby joked. "Why? Should they have warned us?"

Lori shook her head, "Not my dad. You wouldn't believe how embarrassed he was when he realized that two people he tired to set me up with turned out to be perverted nerds. He's always telling me to make sure I find someone who will care for me forever. I just wonder how long it will take before he realizes that that person is you."

"Hopefully, not too long," Coby said, wrapping his arms around her. He began to plant kisses along her shoulder and neck, making her lean back against him and moan in pleasure. She turned her head and their lips met, locked together without hesitation.

Then they heard the door to the apartment open and a voice call out, "Lori? Are you there?"

* * *

"So, I think you have some explaining to do," Lori's dad growled, glaring at Coby. The two of them had been caught in the bathroom together, causing Lori's father to freak out. The other three adults calmed him down slightly, and then he saw the bed sheets.

Now the two of them were dressed, and were about to be interrogated by their parents. Well, more like one parent actually. While Coby's parents were disappointed, they were also happy for him and Lori. Lori's mom was just glad that Lori found someone to love for the rest of her life, knowing full well that Lori would not have bedded Coby if she wasn't sure that they would love each other forever. Lori's intuition was 100 accurate, and she had inherited it from her mom. Her father was another matter though. He held a slight grudge against Coby ever since Coby accidentally crashed his motorbike into Lori's dad's car. Coby and his bike, through some miracle, were unharmed, but the front of the car was folded in.

Lori's father was not happy about that, nor was he happy about this. In his mind, Lori deserved someone better than a reckless motocross racer. Lori didn't even like motocross, as far as he knew.

What he didn't know what that in reality, Lori was jealous of Coby's skill. She had made him promise to teach her though, so she didn't have a problem with it.

"Who wants to go first?" Lori's dad asked.

"What is there to explain?" Lori asked. "I love Coby, and he loves me."

"Did he… force himself on you?"

Lori snorted, "Yea right! He wouldn't have the guts, nor would he be that disrespectful. We did make love, but I initiated it."

"Why would you do that? Don't you realize what you've done, and what you'll never get back?"

"I don't want it back anyway," Lori answered. Things went downhill from there.

* * *

"Well, now what do we do?" Coby asked as he shut off the lights and climbed into the bed.

Lori sighed, "We need to get away, long enough for things to calm down, especially with my dad. I'm glad your parents don't care."

"They care," he told her, "They just recognize that we made the decision together." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and placing his hand on her backside. "You know, we never did finish our camping trip."

"Got that right," Lori sighed. "To tell you the truth, I wanted to go skinny dipping up there."

Coby raised an eyebrow at her, "Weird, I thought the same thing. Perhaps we could go finish that first trip."

"I like that idea," Lori answered, snuggling closer. "Just one thing. We get to sleep together in the negligee, like we are now."

"Why not," he replied. "Can I still see you in your skimpy underwear?"

She laughed at him, "Of course."

* * *

Red Alert poured over the data on the screen. In spite of the fact that everything showed that Coby was in perfect health, something was not right.

1: Coby should not have survived firing the Sonic Cannon.

2: Coby had to have excess energy bled from him during his healing, energy that he couldn't possess as a human.

3: Coby had managed to break open a stasis pod, something that was possible due to his size and ability to fit his hand in the small space, but a normal human didn't have that much physical strength, and neither did Coby.

Those factors told Red Alert something important, something that most would simply turn a blind eye or optic to and disregard. Somehow, being fused with the Matrix had altered Coby.

And those alterations were not finished. Coby was still changing.

What unnerved Red Alert the most was that he didn't know if the changes would be for the better, or worse.

* * *

Far away, a scientist smiled at the information that was scrolling across his screen. The Intel he had received was just what he needed. He had been working fast the past three months, searching for a way to achieve his plans. Now, he was being rewarded for his perseverance.

"You will live again, Megatron," he muttered to himself. "I will bring you back, as soon as I get the boy."

If one were to look at this man's shadow, they would not see a human, but an evil being with spikes and horns. The man turned to get into his vehicle, and it looked a whole lot like his shadow.


	3. That Sinking Feeling

Return to the Mountains

Prophecy of Unicron

Summary: The continuation of Dragoon Galaxy's Blooming Mountain Love. Coby and Lori's parents don't take the news of their new relationship too well. To escape the tension, the couple leave for the mountains again, only to find out that Coby being absorbed into the Matrix carries a price.

Chapter 3: That Sinking Feeling

Coby rolled over in his bed and sighed. They were allowed to go, but he and Lori had to wait for tomorrow before they could leave on their next camping trip. Much of what they had taken before had been stepped on by the Decepticons, so he and Lori had to return to their homes to get new equipment. They even went shopping for a new tent, something that was surprisingly enjoyable for him.

Though he did wonder why Lori had to buy those earrings. At least she used her own credit card. How she had one in the first place was anyone's guess.

Closing his eyes, Coby shifted into a comfortable position. Instinctively, he reached out for the one person who wasn't there. Feeling only his own bed sheets, he reminded himself that Lori was sleeping at her own house, that she wasn't there. Suddenly, he wasn't so comfortable anymore.

_Damn, _he thought. _After cuddling her in her underwear one night, and then having sex with her two nights, I can't sleep without Lori next to me. I hope I'm not becoming physically obsessed with her. I love her, and I don't want to think about her like that. Sure, she has an amazing body, but that's just icing on the cake. I love her for who she is._

Frustrated, Coby climbed out of his bed and put his robe on. Quietly, he went downstairs into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbing one of his favorite sodas, he sat down at the table and began drinking it.

The light turned on, and Coby turned to see his father in his own robe in the doorway. "Can't sleep?" his dad asked.

Coby shook his head, "Nope. Every time I start to doze off, I instinctively start to try to hold Lori, but she isn't there."

"Ironic that she's just up the mountain from us," his dad remarked. "So close, yet so far away."

"Yea, dad," Coby chuckled. "I'd use the goggles you gave me to check on her, but they don't work in the dark."

"Rest easy, knowing that she's safe at home," his father said. "While I am disappointed that you didn't wait until you were older to make her yours, your determination to protect her shows your commitment. I can't change what happened, but I hope I can help you obtain a good future. Be good to her, and you'll always be with her. And you had better be good to her, or else." His dad grinned teasingly.

Coby grinned and saluted, "Yes, sir!"

His father chuckled, "Finish that drink and go back to bed. You'll see her tomorrow, and more of her throughout the trip I bet."

"DAD!" Coby exclaimed, turning bright red.

"One thing about having a girlfriend, son, you don't get to avoid teasing from anyone, not even your parents."

* * *

Lori woke up screaming. She instantly hugged the sheets closer to herself, suddenly wishing that Coby was beside her to comfort her. The nightmare had scared her so badly, she suddenly felt like she was little again.

The door to her bedroom opened and her mom looked in, asking, "What happened?"

"Sorry, Mom. I just had a nightmare," Lori said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" her mom asked, sitting down on the bed next to her daughter.

Lori nodded, snuggling into her mother's embrace. "Coby didn't save me. In my dream, I watched him try so hard, but Megatron killed him. And then…" Lori began to cry, shaking with fear. "He reconstructed Coby's body and entered it, and then he… hurt me, over and over and over again."

Her mom rubbed her shoulder, "It's all right, Lori. It was just a bad dream. Coby saved you. You are all right."

"I wish Coby was here," Lori said.

"I know, but you'll see him tomorrow," her mom said. "Everything will be all right. He'll be good to you."

"I know he will, because he is," Lori said, chuckling. She absentmindedly began to finger the ring on her hand. "You're not mad that I'm engaged to him, are you?"

Her mother shook her head, "No. It's not like I can do anything about it anyway. I am worried, however, that you said yes because…" She trailed off.

Lori instantly knew what her mother was talking about and grabbed a bottle of pills off of her nightstand. "Don't worry, I've been taking these for months now."

"That's good," her mom sighed in relief. "Make sure you take them with you."

"I will," Lori promised.

* * *

"Do you have any ideas as to what is going to happen, sir?" Red Alert asked.

Optimus Prime shook his head, "None. He may end up with Megatron's powers, like you hypothesized, but I don't know about anything else."

Red Alert nodded, "What about Primus?"

"I'll return to Cybertron and talk to him, he might know," Optimus promised.


	4. Coby's Worst Memory

Return to the Mountains

Prophecy of Unicron

Summary: The continuation of Dragoon Galaxy's Blooming Mountain Love. Coby and Lori's parents don't take the news of their new relationship too well. To escape the tension, the couple leave for the mountains again, only to find out that Coby being absorbed into the Matrix carries a price.

Chapter 4: Coby's Worst Memory

"Honestly, Red Alert, we'll be fine," Lori said. "If something goes wrong, we'll call you."

The medic finally sighed. He had volunteered to bring Coby and Lori back to the campsite they came to last time to keep watch over Coby and monitor any changes. Now that they were here, though, Coby and Lori were asking him to leave. He understood their wish to have some time to themselves, but he needed to keep watch. "Very well, but I will be close by. If I hear anything I don't like, such as an explosion, I'm coming over whether you want me to or not."

"That will be just fine," Coby said, finishing setting up the tent. He had been setting up the campsite for him and Lori while she argued with Red Alert. He stepped back to admire his handiwork. He felt a lot stronger lately. Normally, it would have taken a while for him to set up an A-frame spring bar tent on his own. This time, he had done so in minutes.

_I must be getting stronger_, he thought.

"Well, now that he's gone…" Lori let her sentence trail off as she peeled of her tank top, giving Coby a seductive smile. He returned the smile and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her over to a grassy, comfortable area before setting her down and crawling on top of her. They shed their clothing and made love slowly.

They lay there in each other's arms, letting the sun make its way across the sky, both of them glowing from the pleasure they had just experienced. After a while, Coby broke the silence.

"Lori, what do you think about us?" he asked, his face serious.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked back, confused.

"About our relationship," Coby clarified. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do!" Lori insisted.

"But is it love that you feel, or just physical attraction?" Coby asked. "I don't want to look back on our relationship and see it as only physical."

Lori smiled, understanding why he was worried. "Coby, I love you. You protected me at the cost of your own life. You saved me from Megatron. But there's more than that. I really like having sex with you, but not just because you're physically attractive. Remember the school dance, when those boys were hitting on me?"

"Yeah," Coby smiled, remembering how he got in a fight with them. He lost, but it kept them away from Lori.

"There are other things too," Lori continued. "You make me laugh when I feel down. You go to the arcade with me. You've promised to teach me to race. Most of all, you treat me like a real person, not just some item to be won."

"Thanks, Lori," Coby smiled. "Do you know why I wanted to save you from Megatron?"

"You didn't want him to rape me," Lori answered.

"True, but there's more to it than that," Coby said. His expression darkened and grew sorrowful, "I feel really guilty for not telling you this before, but I wanted to save you because before I met you, I wasn't a virgin. I was raped."

Lori gasped in surprise. She could tell that Coby was exposing one of his worst memories to her, a scar that ran deeper than she realized. "Coby, I'm so sorry."

"It happened when I was five years old," Coby said. "I was walking home from school when a group of female high school students grabbed me and dragged me into an alley. I don't remember much of what happened anymore, but I do remember the feeling of being violated. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong," Lori said. "I'm sorry it happened to you, but you don't need to feel guilty about it."

"Thanks for understanding Lori," Coby said, moving closer to her. For a while, she held him while he cried, his head buried in her chest, his salty tears running across her bare breasts. "Sorry, it hurts when I think about it."

"Then I'll give you something new to think about, something happier," Lori said, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

That night, Lori continued to comfort Coby as fragments of his worst memory haunted his dreams. She knew, without a doubt, that he needed to tell her, and was glad that he did. It strengthened their relationship, bringing them closer than ever.

By morning, Coby felt better, the memories now locked away in his past to never haunt him ever again.


	5. The Second Sign

Return to the Mountains

Prophecy of Unicron

Summary: The continuation of Dragoon Galaxy's Blooming Mountain Love. Coby and Lori's parents don't take the news of their new relationship too well. To escape the tension, the couple leave for the mountains again, only to find out that Coby being absorbed into the Matrix carries a price.

Chapter 5: The Second Sign

Optimus Prime entered the base looking rather down. No one talked to him as he walked through the corridors to his own quarters. When he reached them, he was surprised to see Vector Prime waiting for him outside the door.

"Primus didn't say anything," the time keeper said.

"No, he didn't," Prime answered, shaking his head. "I couldn't contact him at all, and I don't know why either. Primus is the only one who would know what's happening to Coby." Sighing, Optimus shook his head. "I need a recharge," he muttered before entering his room and locking the door.

Vector Prime slowly shook his head. _You're wrong, Optimus. I know what is happening to Coby. The sad thing is that I can say nothing, or we are all doomed to complete destruction. The First Sign has shown itself, and the First Trial has been overcome. Five more Signs and Five more trials remain._

* * *

"Wow," Lori sighed into her lover's neck. They had hiked back to the waterfall where they had shared their first kiss. True to the thoughts they had last time, it was a rather excellent place for skinny dipping, among… other things.

"You too," Coby said, just as flushed with pleasure as she was. Their most recent session of love making had felt a great deal different than the previous times. The previous times had been filled with heated passion and a physical need for each other. This time, it had felt like all physical need had been long since satisfied, and they were able to enjoy it in a much different way. Of course, trying to make love while swimming had proved to be quite amusing. Whether they liked it or not, sex was an acquired skill, one that they had yet to acquire.

Lori broke away, kissing Coby quickly, "I'm going to climb back up and jump again." She climbed out of the water and instantly began climbing to the top of the falls.

"Should I catch you?" Coby jokingly asked. She laughed and continued climbing, aware of his eyes on her as she did so. Lori grinned to herself as she thought that he probably had most of his attention on her butt, as he couldn't see much of anything else. She liked how she could almost command him with a single motion; any flirtatious move made his eyes turn squarely on her. Sure, a lot of boys at school ogled her, but Coby was different. She could tell by the look in their eyes. Other boys just wanted her for one night for their own pleasure. Coby, on the other hand, wanted her forever for both of them to benefit. He had even asked her how many kids she would want earlier this morning. Lori had told him that if she could, she would carry a thousand for him, and then some. Were it not for the fact that her mother asked her not to and gave her the pills she was taking, Lori wouldn't mind conceiving their first child now.

Unfortunately, as she stepped to the edge to jump, she remembered all to late how slippery the rocks were. She slipped and fell over the wrong direction. She was too scared to even scream as the ground rushed to meet her. There was a blinding flash of pain as she struck the ground, and she instantly knew her skull was cracked and her neck was broken.

The last thing she felt was an immense sadness that she would never live a fulfilled life with Coby, and then the darkness claimed her.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Coby's cry sent birds for miles around scattering. Red Alert was barreling through the woods in 0.01 seconds to where he knew they were. When he got there, he found Coby cradling Lori's bruised body, sobbing. Her eyes were staring vacantly, blood flowed from a crack that ran across the crown of her head, and her neck was hanging at a sickening angle, definitely broken. She was dead.

Cursing inwardly that he hadn't watched them more closely, Red Alert was about to contact the base when his sensors detected something unusual. Quickly, he focused all his scanners on Coby.

"No! Not now!" he was whispering between shaky breaths. "Now is not your time! I need you! Don't leave me! Live! Live! **Live!**"

The last time he spoke 'Live!', it was hardly auditable, but it was filled with so much power that the ground shook, and for a brief moment Red Alert was scared. An overwhelming amount of data began pouring through his sensors as he detected multiple energy signatures radiating from Coby's body. He began to glow with light, a light that flowed away from him and wrapped around Lori. In a single instant, several things happened at once. Lori's neck snapped back into place, completely healed. The blood from her head wound began flowing in reverse until there was no sign that she even hit her head. The bruises on her vanished, and she gasped, breathing again.

"Coby?" she asked.

"Lori, thank Primus," he smiled, and then they both passed out.

* * *

The scientist stopped typing at his keypad and stared at his arm. He lifted it up and flexed it, wiggling his fingers. He didn't understand what had happened. For a moment there, his arm felt strange. For a short amount of time, it felt like it no longer existed; nothingness.

How strange.


	6. A Little More Complex

Prophecy of Unicron

Summary: The continuation of Dragoon Galaxy's Blooming Mountain Love. Coby and Lori's parents don't take the news of their new relationship too well. To escape the tension, the couple leave for the mountains again, only to find out that Coby being absorbed into the Matrix carries a price.

Chapter 6: A Little More Complex

Red Alert sighed as he checked the readings. Coby and Lori had been in the recovery chamber for two hours, and yet everything stayed the same. This would be hard to explain, but it had to be done.

The door opened and Optimus stepped in, followed by Coby's and Lori's parents, and Vector Prime. Lori's mother instantly gave her unconscious daughter a worried look. "What happened?"

"She died and got brought back to life," Red Alert answered.

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose, "No jokes, please, Red Alert."

"This isn't a joke, Commander. It really happened," Red Alert replied, tapping away furiously at his computer. "Being inside the Matrix has changed Coby's physical structure, and Lori's as well. They've been changing for the past two months. I can't believe I didn't see it before. Perhaps it was because I wasn't checking both of them at the same time, getting only half the data."

"What are you talking about?" Optimus asked, his processor going in circles.

"Remember when I told you that Coby seemed to giving off a radar signal?" Red Alert asked. Seeing Optimus nod, the medic continued. "He wasn't. It was a sparkbond signal, and it's bouncing between Coby and Lori. They're sparkmates. They've been sparkmates ever since Coby had been in the tank for a month."

"Two months before they actually joined for the first time, that makes sense," Optimus mused.

Unable to pass up the opportunity, Red Alert grinned, "You would know, wouldn't you? That is, if the rumors about you vanishing for two months to be with Eltia-1 are true."

Optimus Prime's face turned a deep purple as he opened his mouth to reply.

"Will someone please explain this in terms we can understand?" Lori's father yelled.

Vector Prime decided to explain, "When two Transformers are married, they become sparkmates. A bond created from their mutual energies links the two of them together. This is called a sparkbond. Through the sparkbond, they can sense each other's emotions, thoughts, needs, things of that nature. However, Primus, our Creator, did not wish for something you humans call 'divorce' among his children. The sparkbond between them prevents that by increasing their desire for one another. Therefore, if they are apart for long periods of time… The longer they've been sparkmated, the easier it is to control that desire, but for Coby and Lori, there was no way to stop them from joining together for much longer after they became sparkmates."

"How did this happen?" Coby's father asked, his head spinning along with the other adults.

"I don't know, but I can make an accurate guess," Vector Prime answered. "When Coby left the Matrix, he still carried a portion of the Spark of Primus with him. Lori was the first to reach him, and because of the love they shared, absorbed some of that power as well. You could say that they were literally married by Primus himself."

"I'll admit that hearing that makes me feel a little better about their relationship, but what kind of 'changes' are happening?" Lori's father asked. "Lori's not pregnant, is she?"

"No, thank goodness," Red Alert replied while thinking, _If they were, we'd all be in a great deal of trouble._ "Like I said, Coby's physical structure has changed, and because of their bond, Lori's structure has changed to mimic his."

"They look the same," Coby's mother said.

The medic nodded, "True, but that's not the point." He brought an image up on the main screen. "This is my latest x-ray of the two of them."

They stared at the image for a while before Coby's father spoke up, "Is this them, or a car?"

Lori's mother turned to the medic, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Red Alert nodded, "Could be. Every single organ and tissue in their bodies, even their skin, has become a mechanical equivalent, as if they were Autobots. Instead of brains, they have powerful processors. Instead of blood, they have some type of Energon I have yet to identify. Instead of hearts, they have spark chambers. Their skin is now some sort of bio-metallic alloy that I can't identify, but have studied enough to know that it is ten times stronger than standard Autobot armor. Not even Megatron's Armor of Unicron was this strong."

"So, they have spark signals now?" Optimus asked.

"They do," Red Alert answered. Seeing the confused expressions on the parents' faces, he explained. "A spark signal is a band of energy that constantly radiates from the spark chamber. It carries all the information about a Transformer, much like human DNA, only in a form of energy. No two Transformers have the same spark signal. That brings me to my next point of concern. Lori fell from a cliff on accident, breaking her neck and splitting her head. There was no doubt she was dead the second she hit the ground. Somehow, Coby completely healed her and brought her back to life, most likely using their sparkbond. However, when he did that, I detected 3 spark signals coming from him." The medic tapped a key, and the main screen began showing the three separate wavelengths.

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose yet again, "Red Alert, not all of us understands what we're looking at here."

"The top wavelength is Coby's personal spark signal," the medic explained. The words **Unrecorded Wavelength** appeared next to it. "The other two, however, I was able to cross reference. This is why I am concerned for Coby and Lori." He tapped a final key and the words **Match Found** came up next to the other two wavelengths. One displayed the words **Classified Data: Access Denied**, but the other held an all too familiar picture of a Transformer.

"Megatron?" Optimus asked in surprise. "Megatron is inside Coby's body?"

"Sort of," Red Alert answered. "Megatron's spark must have latched onto Coby when he died, before Coby was ejected from the Matrix. However, because Coby could enter the Matrix, Megatron can't possess Coby, nor leave him. For lack of a better word, Megatron is in stasis until he gets a new body, which is why Lori should still take her birth control pills. The second she conceives, Megatron will most likely be reborn."

There was a sober silence among the group as Optimus muttered under his breath, "Prick just doesn't know when to die already. But could we fight him again if he's reborn as Coby's and Lori's son?"

"Finally, I would like to know what that final wavelength is," Red Alert said, pulling everyone out of their thoughts. "I can't pull up the data, because it's classified Code Black. Only the holder of the Matrix can classify something like that."

"Don't look at me," Optimus said, holding up his hands. "I haven't classified anything Code Black my entire time as the Caretaker of the Matrix."

"I know," the medic said. "The encryption and date of the file is also too old. You wouldn't even know the access codes for this encryption, so the file: File UC-287-142 wouldn't open for you anyway. But it would open for someone else." Red Alert looked at Vector Prime, "You told us that you were Caretaker of the Matrix once. The date on the file fits into the time period that you held that position."

Now Optimus was looking at the old Transformer. "Vector Prime?"

The Time Keeper stood silently, choosing his words carefully. "I'm sorry, but I cannot open the file. It's too dangerous, which is why I locked it down in the first place. Yes, I locked it. I recognize the file number. But the contents of the file could prove to be the death of Coby, Lori, and the rest of the universe as a result. I'm sorry, but I can tell you nothing else."

"Vector Prime, I need that information," Red Alert insisted.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no," Vector Prime replied.

Optimus folded his arms, "Vector Prime, whatever is happening to Coby and Lori, the rest of us need to know. I'm ordering you to open that file."

"No."

For a while, the room was shocked, and then Optimus sighed, "Then I'm sorry, old friend." He tapped the base intercom, "Scattershot to Med Bay." He then walked over to the old Transformer, "Vector Prime, you are under house arrest until you unlock that file."

* * *

Author's Note: Don't try to say I'm bashing Vector Prime. Vector Prime is my favorite character, and he's the only one who would do this. That makes him a brave Transformer in my book.


	7. Femmes and Fiends

Prophecy of Unicron

Summary: Sequel to Dragoon Galaxy's Blooming Mountain Love. Coby's contact with the Matrix of Leadership is changing both him and Lori into something beyond human. Where with these changes lead, and will they survive?

Chapter 7: Femmes and Fiends

Vector Prime sat, cross legged in his cell, meditating. He wasn't sorry that he was in there, but he was sorry that he couldn't help.

**You certainly are in quite a bit of trouble, aren't you?**

He turned on his optics, focusing on the small bead of light hovering in front of him. "You could say that, Primus," he answered.

**You could just tell them. They would keep your secret.**

"It's Coby and Lori that I'm worried about," Vector Prime replied. "They will realize something is being kept from them, and they will do everything in their power to find out."

**I see. Because their power grows every day…**

"…I don't want to risk it," Vector Prime nodded. "They can't know, until the time is right."

**That time may be sooner than you think.**

The light faded, and Vector Prime dimmed his optics, falling back into his meditation.

* * *

The arrival of the _Eclipse_ to the Autobot Base caused a flurry of activity. The flagship of Eltia-1's fleet was unique in its ability to cloak itself completely, making it ideal for times like these. Most of the female Autobots had been evacuated to a location known only to the femmes at the beginning of the war. Even those few mechs who had stayed there for a time while recovering from injuries didn't know where it was. Eltia-1's unique abilities allowed for that.

As the Femme Commander, the sparkmate of Optimus Prime was actually quite formidable. Every once in a while, she and her special squad would strike against the Decepticons with such force that even Megatron feared them. Mostly, she would guard those placed in her care, but would take femmes to see their sparkmates every year, taking the time to discuss battle plans with her sparkmate, sometimes late at night when no one could hear what they were really doing.

The greatest fuss for the Autobots was the good news that they were going to deliver to their femmes: Megatron was dead! While the war was far from over, the Decepticons without Megatron were much less of a threat, and prone to attacking each other instead of working together. Several Decepticons had already dissented. Scourge had returned to the Jungle Planet, having helped the Autobots during the skirmish when Megatron was killed. The dragon had openly admitted that he only joined the Decepticons to ensure that Megatron would not attack his world directly, and to keep the war off his home. He turned on Megatron when he found out the Decepticon Commander's plans for Lori, and had left a warning with Coby to never betray his 'little sister', or he would be served with barbeque sauce.

Personally, Coby blamed Lori for telling Scourge about human eating habits.

A former Autobot named Mudflap had also rejoined their side, frustrated with the squabbles the Decepticons got into. A group called the Dinobots also defected, considering Optimus Prime their new leader seeing as he killed Megatron.

Optimus had sent them to the Jungle Planet with Leobreaker to help Scourge reform the government there, to keep them from causing a ruckus on Earth.

When the _Eclipse_ landed on Earth – maintaining its cloaking device so as not to be seen – Optimus had to hold himself back from running up the ramp to meet his sparkmate. He waited calmly while the other femmes disembarked. Streak instantly tackled her older brother Hot Shot, while demanding to know if he had a girlfriend yet. Heartrate did a double take at her reformatted sparkmate, before running into Red Alert's embrace. Moonbeam quickly located Jetfire, eager to show him their new daughter, Arcce. Then he finally saw her.

Still wearing the form that made her look like a female medieval knight, Eltia-1 slowly stepped down the visible boarding ramp stopping at the bottom. While she didn't look violent, Optimus knew from experience that she was more dangerous than Lori on a bad day. Her Time Stop and Warp abilities also gave her a deadly advantage on the battlefield. Megatron feared her for good reason.

Smiling, Optimus walked over to her and embraced her, "It's good to see you."

"I have a surprise for you," she whispered back.

He pulled back, "As do I. Megatron is dead."

Eltia's optics widened slightly, and then she smiled, "That makes my surprise even better. Our son could use a father."

"Our son?" Optimus asked in surprise. He then noticed a small sparkling peaking out from behind her leg.

"It's okay," Eltia encouraged. "Come out and meet your father."

The red and yellow sparkling cautiously stepped out. Optimus crouched down to his new son's level, holding his arms out. Yellow optics met gold optics, and his son jumped into his arms. Optimus stood, holding on as he admired the small life. His fire engine red, Eltia's golden yellow, and yellow optics that were a perfect cross between his gold and her white; this was their son.

"What's your name?" he asked the now smiling sparkling.

"Hot Rod," Eltia-1 answered, "Although I wanted to name him after my ancestor."

"Which one?" Optimus asked.

Eltia smiled, "The only one that held the Matrix: Vector Prime."

The Energon drained from Optimus Prime's face, leaving it a very pale blue as one thought ran through his mind.

_Ohhhh……I AM SO DEAD!

* * *

_

Coby stepped into the shower, letting the hot water rinse off the nasty gel-like substance the tank was always filled with. He knew it was supposed to be like a nutrient bath, but it always left a bad smell. It was not a smell he wanted on him when Lori got to the apartment.

Red Alert had taken them out of the tank and explained the changes they had undergone. Coby had been sent back to the apartment while the medic ran a few more scans on Lori, as well as give her an anti-pregnancy program to ensure that her pills would continue to work.

Thinking about that made Coby suddenly sad. _I'm carrying Megatron inside me_, he thought. _It's like you're carrying a parasite that can't hurt you, but can hurt others_. He was suddenly very afraid for Lori. _Can she handle the fact that no mater what we do, our first child will be Megatron, the one who almost raped her?_

His thoughts were forgotten when a pair of slender arms wrapped around him and something soft – or rather, two things – pressed against his back.

"Hello, Coby," Lori whispered seductively as she began kissing the base of his neck. He moaned, forgetting about Megatron and leaned back against her.

"Hey there beautiful, did you miss me?" he asked.

"Does this answer your question?" she asked back as she let her hands move downward and began doing something very naughty. Coby shook with pleasure, moaning. Part of him wanted her to stop, but the other part didn't. She hit a sensitive spot with her lips, and the part of him that wanted her to stop flew out the window. He moaned her name several times as she continued her actions.

"You pleasured me when I watched over you for three months," she whispered. "Now you've saved my life. It's my turn to pleasure you."

* * *

"Is it time?" a dark figure asked.

The scientist looked up from his monitor, nodding, "It is time. Go."

* * *

Scattershot walked toward the Command Hub. It was night now, and it was his turn for guard duty, as Evac had taken the first shift. Evac preferred to walk the corridors, but Scattershot liked the monitors and security cameras better.

Upon entering the Command Room, Scattershot saw an unusual sight. In one of the chairs, snoring away, was Optimus Prime. Shaking his head, Scattershot went over and gently shook his commander awake. As Optimus' optics came online, Scattershot jokingly said, "You push yourself too hard, Optimus. You didn't have to take a shift with Evac." Scattershot thought Optimus had just fallen asleep there before nightfall on accident, due to the excitement of the day.

His assumptions were proven wrong as Optimus shook his head, "No where else to sleep. Eltia kicked me out."

This got Scattershot's attention, "What did you do?"

Optimus growled, "I don't know. Maybe it's because I locked up her ancestor in the brig because of some stupid file!"

Scattershot held up his hands in defense, "Sorry, big guy. I didn't mean to pry or anything like that. I'm just worried."

"It's okay," Optimus sighed. "I shouldn't have snapped."

Conversation was stopped as the alarms went off and the base shook. Optimus was instantly on his feet as laughter echoed through the room. A black warp gate appeared as a figure stepped through. He was black, as if his armor was made from obsidian. He easily looked older than Vector Prime. The waves of evil that the newcommer seemed to radiate made Optimus choke as he pulled out his blaster.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The figure simply smiled, "I am the servant of the Master. I am the Fallen."


End file.
